Temptation
by HinaKiss
Summary: Long-fic. Sakura quiere mantenerse alejada de los hombres durante la universidad, y Sasuke es el primo mujeriego del novio de su amiga. - Bambi, estás celosa? De repente el color se expandió sobre mis mejillas y por un momento no supe que contestar, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de tomarme el pelo, y farfullé de vuelta apartando la mirada. - Que más quisieras.
1. Fiesta

- Ino! - Rezongué por enésima vez, tirando de mi equipaje, detrás de ella. - Dijiste que estaba cerca, cuando llegaremos?!

Tenía ganas de lloriquear por el hecho de estar toda sudada, después de haber estado cargado com mis cuatro maletas durante ocho manzanas, desde la estación de tren.

- Cállate ya, Sakura! Solo quedan cinco minutos! - Contestó fastidiada mi mejor amiga, quien a pesar de contar con más bolsas que yo y llevar tacones, era capaz de caminar más rápido y mantener el ritmo.

- Maldita sea... - Mascullé. Ino había estado diciendo lo mismo desde el principio.

El lunes empezaríamos el que sería nuestro tercer año en la universidad de Yale. La carrera de Ino, periodismo; la mía, medicina, la cual contaba a diferencia de la mayoría con un año más, es decir, cinco. Los cursos pasados ambas habíamos compartido habitación en la residencia del campus, que para mí no estaba nada mal, pero este verano Ino se había encaprichado con alquilar un piso entre las dos para tener más espacio y que su novio pudiese quedarse a pasar alguna noche. Maldije el momento en el que accedí a cambio de que ella hiciese todo el trabajo de búsqueda y no sobrepasase mi presupuesto mensual.

- Ah! Sai!

Gritó eufórica, dejando todas sus maletas en el suelo de golpe y subiéndose como un mono encima del pobre chico, quien nos esperaba en la puerta de la que sería nuestra casa. Bueno, tanto como pobre... Carraspeé molesta.

- Chicos, podéis dejar eso para cuando yo no esté delante?

Ellos habían empezado a salir a finales del curso pasado. Sai era un año mayor, y digamos que eran del tipo de pareja empalagosa, bastante molesto considerando que yo tenía prohibido empezar cualquier relación durante al menos tres años. El motivo era que yo debía volver a Inglaterra en cuanto acabase mi carrera, al contrario que Ino, y no abogaba para nada por las relaciones pasajeras. Sai e Ino me miraron divertidos y se separaron.

- No seas aguafiestas, Sakura, casi no he podido verlo en todo el verano.

Cierto, porque solo en verano nos podíamos permitir viajar desde New Haven, Conneticut, y volver a pasar un tiempo con nuestras familias. Los billetes de avión eran realmente caros, y los usábamos durante esas vacaciones porque eran las más largas del año, dejando Navidades y Semana Santa por perdidas.

Subimos las escaleras a trompicones porque obviamente el ascensor del edificio estaba estropeado. No sabía ni por qué me sorprendía a esas alturas. Por Dios! Si ni siquiera tenía camas y las habíamos tenido que pedir por internet! Pero bueno, ya tendríamos tiempo de montarlas mañana, hoy estaba demasiado cansada...

Me pasé el resto de la tarde ordenando mi ropa en los diversos cajones y armarios de mi habitación doble. Alisté el baño, pasé la aspiradora, hice un rápido y mental inventario... Por suerte no parecía faltar más que un microondas. Después de todo quizás el piso no estaba tan mal, ya que tenía buena luz y el suelo estaba hecho de parqué.

- Sakura! Vamos a por pizza! - Gritó Ino desde el comedor cuando tocaron las ocho.

- Calzone!

- Lo sé, como siempre. - Sonrió apareciendo en mi cuarto y echando un vistazo. Silbó. - Wow, chica, veo qu eno has perdido el tiempo ni nada... - Luego centró de nuevo su atención en mí. - Por cierto, después de cenar iremos TODOS a una fiesta de bienvenida que celebran en el campus. Alístate mientras estamos fuera, sí?

- Eh?! Ino! Prefiero quedarme en casa hoy, estoy agotada y os divertiréis igual sin mi! - Reproché. Lo único que quería era tumbarme y terminar de leer un libro que tenía a medias.

- De ninguna manera! Es viernes por la noche y vendrás te guste o no! - Ordenó. - Sin quejas! Nos vemos!

Suspiré chafada y me encerré en el baño durante la siguiente media hora. Me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme, untarme aceites, secarme el pelo y alisarlo.. Que no quisiera salir no comportaba que no pudiese verme bien.

Al final me vestí con un vestido negro escotado y largo por las rodillas, me maquillé muy poco, recogí los lados de mi pelo hacía atrás y guardé "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu en mi bolso.

Cuando Ino y Sai llegaron comí como si me fuese la vida en ello, ya que después de haber hecho tantas cosas me había entrado un hambre feroz, y reí cuando Ino se apartó porque Sai quiso darle un beso con la boca llena y los labios llenos de tomate. _Chicos_...

Dejamos el apartamento bastante tarde y fuimos caminando a las residencias, que estaban a quince minutos de allí. Al llegar solo pude pensar... Señor, esto ha llegado a un nivel superior de desfase y a nadie parece importarle. Se supone que todas estas personas son universitarios... Aunque bueno, si lo pensaba bien aquello entraba perfectamente en el concepto de universitario que ahora se tenía.

- Ven, Saku, iremos a reunirnos con los amigos de Sai. - Exclamó mi amiga.

Aquello por una parte me intrigó, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los amigos del moreno, pero por otra parte no me sentía muy motivada ya que sabía que muy seguramente pertenecían a la colecta de borrachos de aquella noche.

Entramos a una estancia cerrada y grande, y supe que había acertado al verla le de gente comiendo, bailando, y... ejem, mejor no continúo. Estaba relativamente oscuro, de hecho iluminado únicamente por luces tenues, y el ambiente estaba abarrotado de música. Así que cuando la pareja se perdió entre la multitud, sin preocuparse más por mí, no supe que más hacer aparte de tomar una cerveza de encima de una de las mesas. La abrí hábilmente, dándole un golpe con la mano y apoyándola sobre el canto de la mesa, un truco que me había enseñado mi hermano menor, Naruto, e hizo que un chico soltara un silbido cerca de mí y me mirase con lujuria. Rodé los ojos hastiada.

Bebí un largo trago y dejé que mis ojos bailaran de un lado a otro, hasta que se toparon con algo de lo que no se pudieron alejar. Me sonrojé levemente al encontrar, literalmente, al chico más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida, a tan solo un par de metros. Era muy alto, de complexión perfecta para mi gusto, piel clara y cremosa, pelo negro revuelto y ojos... oscuros, creo, por lo que era capaz de ver con la escasa iluminación. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al detallar un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Solo había una palabra para expresar lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos... Sexy. Mi flechazo se fue al carajo al darme cuenta de que tenía despreocupadamente una chica colgada de cada brazo.

_Huh, otro gilipollas..._

- Las chicas de primer año son preciosas, no crees? - Oí que le decía uno de sus amigos llegando a su lado. Tenía el pelo extrañamente decolorado y una sonrisa ladina permanente en el rostro.

- Ya te digo! Y todas parecen estar dispuestas a pa...

_Suficiente_. Por si no fuera poco su voz también era perfecta, grave y suelta, pero acababa de corroborar que era un idiota. Las chicas a su lado rieron como niñas y me alejé de allí, indispuesta a distraerme más de mis prioridades por un hombre cualquiera y me metí en la cocina, donde seguro que me aguardaba luz artificial y tranquilidad.

Estuve allí alrededor de una hora y media, leyendo absorta página tras página, sin hacer caso a nada más, y substituí mi cerveza por un 7up con pajita. La gente entraba y salía haciendo escándalo, pero mayormente me ignoraba, algo que agradecí en silencio para poder seguir con mi lectura. A penas me quedaban cincuenta páginas, después buscaría a Ino para pedirle que nos fuéramos y si no accedía me descargaría otra novela en pdf en mi móvil.

- Oye, dónde está tu primo? Lo has visto? - Me pareció reconocer esa voz pero no levanté la vista.

- Ni idea, por que? Debe estar con su novia. - Dijo con gracia el otro sujeto que estaba claramente bebido.

Esta vez si que miré, a hurtadillas, y para mi desgracia me encontré con el mismo chico de antes de espaldas, elevando mi sonrojo de nuevo.

_Qué es lo que me pasa? Malditas hormonas..._

Sí, debía ser eso. En unos pocos días me vendría el periodo y por eso estaba tan alborotada, verdad?

- Me preparas una de esas?

- Aa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron tres chicas carcajeándose y contoneando las caderas.

- Sabíamos que estabais aquí! - Exclamó una con la voz melosa mientras se acercaban.

El chico albino, que al final resulto tener el pelo blanco y los ojos peculiarmente violetas, se volteó y las repaso descaradamente con la mirada.

- Creo que me apetece un chupito, alguna voluntaria?

Las chicas rieron y prácticamente se pelearon para que las escogiera. El chico agarró finalmente a una chica rubia, la tumbó sobre la encimera y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un lametón en el escote, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido.

_Uh, desagradable..._

Volví a mi lectura sin querer ver nada más, sabiendo que el siguiente paso era verter la sal sobre la zona húmeda, dejar una sección de limón entre sus labios para morderlo después, y tomar el tequila.

- Sasuke, ahora tu, vamos! - Oí que rogaban las demás chicas.

Subí de nuevo mi mirada y fue en ese momento cuando la suya se deslizó de ellas hasta mí, notando mi presencia en la habitación por primera vez.

_Boom, boom..._

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me mantuvieron la mirada intensamente por lo que fueron muchos segundos. En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y, completamente avergonzada, oculté mi rostro de nuevo tras el libro.

- Paso. - Dijo ninguna emoción en la voz, haciendo que las chicas se lamentasen, y yo notando su mirada aun sobre mí.

- Bueno tío, nosotros nos vamos ya a fuera, traes las bebidas contigo?

- Descuida, solo tardaré unos minutos. - Contestó con aquella voz tan profunda.

Ignoré lo que hacía y traté de seguir con el hilo de la narración después de que los demás desaparecieran, pero de pronto sentí un tirón en mis manos y dejé de estar sosteniendo el libro entre ellas. Elevé la visa y noté con enfado como el pelinegro me observaba desde arriba, manteniéndolo fuera de mi alcance, y con el indicio de una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Carbón, su ojos eran de un color tan negro como el carbón.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Devuélvemelo! - Ordené levantándome y saltando para intentar alcanzarlo con los dedos.

Una expresión de sorpresa encontró su rostro, confundiéndome y arqueando sus cejas más de lo normal, y arremetió contra mí. Me costó darme cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta después de unos segundos, cuando gemí deliciosamente al sentir sus labios calientes, moviéndose con energía y delicadeza sobre los míos. Una de sus manos se perdió en mi pelo detrás de la nuca, aunque sinceramente la pared que se encontraba contra mi espalda ya hacía el trabajo de de alejarme de él prácticamente imposible. Jesús, si todos sus gestos eran así no había duda de porqué lo acechaban tantas chicas.

Con ira y un recoveco de indignación, le di el rodillazo más fuerte que había propinado jamás y calló al suelo de rodillas, jadeando. Quién le había hecho creer que podía ir por allí besando a quien quisiera?

Teniendo las manos temblorosas a causa de la adrenalina y la cara roja como un pimiento, ya que debía admitir que era el beso más intenso que nadie me había hecho nunca, recogí el libro que había caído sobre el suelo y a su lado. Cuando iba a alejarme su mano se cerró entorno a mi muñeca, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

_Oh, oh... en qué me he metido...?_

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó alzando la cabeza y dejándome contemplarlo incluso de más cerca. Era simplemente perfecto. Con una nariz recta y a la vez algo chata, ni grande ni pequeña. Cejas espesas, pestañas largas, labios carnosos... y esos ojos. - Es que... no puedo creer que tengas un maldito acento británico.

Hasta que abrió su bocota. Fruncí los labios disgustada y noté el sabor a alcohol que él había dejado en ellos.  
_  
Recuerda que está borracho... quizá no es así cuando de imbécil cuando está sobrio... sí, claro._

- Eres un cretino. - Gruñí.

Vi sus ojos descender hasta mis labios, y antes de que pudiera acercarse a mi de nuevo le proporcioné una bofetada con el propósito de despertarlo que resonó por todo el cuarto, y me levanté. Eso por no ser un príncipe azul.

- Supongo que me lo merecía... - Murmuró sobándose la mejilla.

Ante mi asombro se irguió sin ningún esfuerzo después de la tunda que le había dado y me extendió su mano.

- Me llamo Sasuke, con quien tengo el placer?

Miré desdeñosa su mano, tomé mi bolso y salí de la cocina sin decir una palabra, dispuesta a encontrar a Ino y decirle que había tenido suficiente por aquella noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Sakura! Como vas? - Preguntó Ino apareciendo en mi cuarto el sábado por la tarde.

Era un día fantástico, fuera hacía sol y los pájaros cantaban, pero yo estaba encerrada y con el ipod a todo volumen intentando montar la estructura de mi cama.

- Estoy muerta. - Lloriqueé tirándome al suelo.

Realmente tenía ganas de llorar. Había estado tres horas intentando seguir las instrucciones, y aunque ahora ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho me parecía un proyecto interminable. Estaba sudada, con un moño desarreglado en lo alto de la cabeza y un montón de barras de metal desperdigadas por suelo. En mi vida había estado tan exhausta y frustrada.

- Yo nunca quise montar camas Ino, estudio medicina, no estoy hecha para esto... - Protesté.

Ella rió y la fulminé con la mirada.

- Está bien, no te preocupes, yo tengo a Sai montando la mía y pronto vendrá su primo para ayudarnos con el resto. Lo mandaré aquí.  
_  
Su primo...?_

- No sabía que Sai tuviese un primo que estudiara en Yale. - Comenté. - De todas maneras no quiero que nadie me ayude. - Dije determinada poniéndome en pie. - Esto es entre la cama y yo, y cuando gane creo que incluso podré ponerlo en mi curriculum.

Le eché una mirada furibunda a la estructura tambaleante e Ino me miró indecisa, creyendo que estaba en uno de mis momentos de locura.

- Esta bien... de todas maneras sal a saludar y si cambias de idea házselo saber, mujer independiente.


	2. La cama

Trabajé media hora más e hice una pausa cuando oí el timbre. Bueno, al menos el timbre funcionaba. Me puse en pie y salí de mi cuarto, actuando como la samaritana educada que Ino me había pedido. El estómago se me cayó a los pies cuando Ino abrió la puerta y abrazó entusiasmada al pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de ella y que se me hizo peligrosamente familiar.

Noté como mis mejillas se volvían rosas y desvié la mirada hacia abajo. Mala idea, en seguida noté que seguía vestida para ir por casa y estaba hecha un asco. Me crucé de brazos manera protectora y miré al chico, que ahora se encontraba saludando a Sai.

- Sakura, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke esta es Sakura. - Anunció Ino, tirando de mi brazo para ponerme en frente de ella.

El chico abrió los ojos al reconocerme e hice una mueca de disgusto. Esperaba que no me recordara.

- Un gusto, Sakura - Dijo como un autómata, aunque innecesariamente lento, al pronunciar mi nombre y me tendió su mano, a lo que asentí y se la tomé torpemente.

- Bueno, Sasuke, Sakura necesita ayuda en la cama.

Por Dios, estaba segura de que el color rojo había llegado hasta mis orejas. Maldita Ino, tenía que expresarse de aquella manera?

- Apuesto que sí. - Contestó Sasuke, de lo más natural, aunque pude ver la sonrisa luchando por salir de sus labios. - Te sigo.

Rodé los ojos y empecé a andar hacia mi habitación, sin estar aun muy segura de querer estar a solas con él.

- Pediremos comida china para cenar, Sasuke, te va bien?! - Preguntó Ino desde el comedor. Que manía que tenía de gritar por todo.

- Si!

Contestó el moreno sin darle muchas vueltas. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto le echó una dudosa mirada a la estructura que estaba montando y puse mis manos sobre las caderas.

- Sé lo que ha dicho Ino, pero no necesito ninguna ayuda, así que siéntate en algún sitio y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- Entonces sí que me quieres aquí para hacer compañía, sino le habrías dicho algo, me equivoco?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- No. Ino es una cabezota y nadie discute con ella, se ve que no la conoces. -Contesté mientras volvía a mirar las instrucciones.

Acto seguido recogí el destornillador del suelo y alce una palanca, estirándome para llegar a la zona que debía atornillar.

- Bonitos shorts. A mi también me gustan los pingüinos.

Al oírle decir aquella frase jadeé, poniéndome roja y distrayéndome, queriéndome poner recta en seguida para ocultar mi trasero de la trayectoria de sus ojos. Además, su voz había sonado mucho más cerca de lo que había creído que estaba. Me impulsé hacia atrás del susto y pisé una de las barras de acero, y cerré los ojos al saber que caería hacia atrás sin remedio y dolería bastante.

- Uo! Casi te caes, no eres muy ágil, verdad?

Mordí mi mejilla por dentro mientras Sasuke me suavemente sobre el suelo y se sentaba a mi lado. Después alargó uno de sus brazos y lo dejó apoyado en un espacio al lado de mi cadera, prácticamente echándose encima mío y poniéndome los pelos de punta.

- Eh! Qué haces? - Pregunté echándome hacia atrás. - Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.

- Eres bastante asustadiza. - Rió. - Eso me gusta.

- Oye, ya vale, que quieres? No soy de ese tipo de chica, así que pierdes tu tiempo y me haces perder el mío. - Resoplé.

Él me miró con un brillo diferente en sus ojos y se retiró.

- De veras? Entonces aceptarías tener una cita conmigo? Prometo ser bueno. - Dijo ofreciéndome su meñique como signo de promesa verdadera.

Aquel movimiento casi me hizo sonreír, _casi_, pero fruncí el ceño y fingí estar descifrando el mapa de la cama. Sabía el tipo de chico que era y no me dejaría tomar el pelo.

- No. No quiero que me molestes. Ni quiero una relación seria, la cual estoy segura que tu no puedes ofrecer, ni quiero ningún rollo pasajero.

_No quiero que me molestes porque no voy a resistir mucho antes de saltar sobre ti. _

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

- No quieres una relación seria o crees que yo no puedo dártela y por eso dices eso?

- No quiero una relación. Punto. - Dije determinada.

- Por qué?

- No es asunto tuyo. Me pasas una de las barras E5? - Mascullé.

El pelinegro alcanzó una lo que le pedía con una mano y me lo dio.

- No te gustan los chicos?

Aquello me provocó un ataque de tos y Sasuke me palmeó la espalda suavemente.

- Está bien. Entonces cuál es el motivo? - Preguntó curioso.

Rodé los ojos por enésima vez y se lo expliqué aunque no tenía porqué hacerlo.

- Volveré a Londres en cuanto acabe la carrera, feliz? - Esperaba que ahora se callara.

- No. Para eso no te quedan unos años? - Preguntó examinándome con la mirada.

- Tres. - Contesté seca.

- Y vas a estar en abstinencia, qué, durante tres años? - Preguntó incrédulo.

Bufé, harta, y lo enfrenté. Me estaba exasperando.

- Escucha, yo no necesito satisfacerme continuamente como vosotros, los hombres, hacéis!

- Nosotros, los hombres? - Dijo aguantando una risa.

- Sí! Vosotros, los hombres!

Al final acabó dando rienda suelta a su risa y me molesté.

- Está bien, nosotros, los hombres, somos unos cerdos que no podemos dejar de satisfacernos.

Asentí, al ver que entendía mi punto.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que vosotras, las mujeres, no tengáis también deseos oscuros. A menos, claro, que seas una frígida, y no creo que lo seas para nada después de lo de ayer. - O quizás no.

Su tono de voz me enojó y me aparté más de él. Qué tan tonto podía ser? No se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy grosero?

- Por favor... te quedan tres años, que llevas sin estar con un chico, un año entero?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y seguí atornillando la sección que estaba montando. Eso no era asunto suyo.

- Estudio medicina. - Murmuré avergonzada.

- Medicina?! Dos años?! No me lo puedo creer! Con razón estás tan tensa.

- No estoy tensa! - Grité pegándole en el brazo, aunque a medio reír por lo absurdo de la conversación.

- Ya lo creo que sí!

Suspiré y me puse de nuevo manos a la obra.

- Oye, si lo que quieres es joder a alguien vete a buscar a otra. - Dije poniéndome seria de nuevo, aunque sintiendo como las entrañas se me retorcían en el interior.

- Está bien. - Accedió, y traté de disimular mi sorpresa ante su sinceridad. - Pero primero déjame mostrarte lo que te ofrezco.

Me quedé quieta, rígida, al notar su aliento detrás de mi oreja. Muy cerca.

- Ya sabes, podría ayudarte a relajarte al menos en la época de exámenes, no es bueno que te sobrecargues... - Susurró mientras me hacía cosquillas en la barbilla mientras la recorría con su nariz.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras acababa de rodearme y bajaba lentamente su rostro sobre el mío. Me relamí el labio inferior, deseosa en el fondo, y cuando estuvo a un milímetro de mi boca giré la cara despacio, dejando que depositase ese beso sobre mi mejilla.

Sasuke suspiró, cansado, y se hizo atrás.

- Está bien, tregua, déjame acabar de montar la cama o no acabaras hasta dentro de una semana.

Le tendí las instrucciones derrotada y le observé moverse de aquí allá durante los siguientes treinta minutos. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante lindo cuando se concentraba. Y sobretodo cuando hacía fuerza llevando una camiseta tan delgada y un poco abierta en la parte del cuello. Tal y como había pensado anoche en la fiesta... era sexy.

Más tarde nos dirigimos al salón para cenar con Sai e Ino, y caí en la cuenta de que los dos primos eran parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes. Cuando Ino conoció a Sai todo sucedió muy rápido. Sai la adoraba y se había enamorado de ella casi en el acto, convirtiéndose en su perrito faldero durante un mes hasta que la rubia accedió a salir con él, segura de que él iba en serio.

Sasuke, por el otro lado... bueno, dudaba seriamente que él pudiera comportarse como el perrito faldero de nadie. Parecía el tipo de chico que se iba con cualquier chica y no se acordaba de su nombre el día siguiente. El tipo de chico que no se tomaba tan enserio sus estudios a pesar de estar en una universidad prestigiosa y quería ver mundo.

Me pareció extraño que ante la presencia de los otros dos no siguiera tirándome los trastos, aunque si que aprovechó para lanzarme una o dos miradas seductoras, a escondidas.

Hacia las once y media los chicos se marcharon diciendo que tenían por hacer, y me sorprendió saber que mientras Sai vivía en una residencia de estudiantes, él vivía en un piso junto a tres de sus amigos. Seguramente el peliblanco era uno de ellos. Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el tipo de fiestas que debían tener en su apartamento. Sasuke tenía la misma edad que Sai, pero en lugar de estudiar derecho, había elegido criminología.

- Y bien? Qué te ha parecido? - Me preguntó Ino mientras lavaba los platos y me los iba pasando para que los secase con un trapo. Porque no teníamos lavavajillas.

- Mm... Bien, supongo. - Me hice la desatendida.

Ino me lanzó una mirada suspicaz y sonrió.

- Sea como sea, aunque sé como eres, asegúrate de no acabar enredándote con él. Sai ya se lo ha advertido antes de venir.

Así que por eso se comportaba distante cuando estaban ellos delante?

- Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No es un chico de relaciones, Sakura, y no quiero que te haga daño. En Yale todo el mundo lo conoce porque cambia de chica cada semana, y te lo confirmo de primera mano porque Sai comparte la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, a pesar de tener un carácter totalmente distinto. La cosa es, Sakura, que Sai está preocupado porque parece ser que a Sasuke le gustan las pelirrojas con cara de niña, y tu pareces ser exactamente su tipo.

- Mi pelo no es rojo. - Le recordé.

- Y eso solo te da una imagen más dulce. Bueno, yo ya te lo he advertido, chica, pero haz lo que quieras, después de todo él está como quiere.

Me guiñó un ojo y gemí sin poder creérmelo.

- Oh, vamos! - Rió. - Al menos tienes que admitir eso!


	3. Caradura

El lunes por la mañana me levanté muy temprano porque quería empezar el primer día lo mejor posible. Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño, me vestí con algo cómodo y neutro, y preparé tostadas francesas y café para desayunar junto a Ino cuando se despertase. Después bajé al piso de abajo, recogí el correo y me adelanté al quiosco para comprar el periódico de aquel día.

De vuelta al piso encontré a Ino ya sentada delante de la mesa en pijama y tras dedicarle una sonrisa de buenos días tomé asiento a su lado. Ino, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, no era muy habladora por las mañanas. Tampoco lo era yo, pero bueno, yo no era habladora nunca.

- Uh, no se como lo haces... - Se quejó Ino mientras desayunábamos refiriéndose a mi manía de madrugar.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la primera carta, que en realidad era una nota dejada por nuestro casero, y la leí en voz alta.

- "Queridas inquilinas, espero que vuestro viaje haya sido agradable y os establezcáis rápidamente en New Haven. Llamadme al 616 xxx xxxx y decidme cuando tendréis un rato libre para poder hablar sobre las facturas. Os deseo lo mejor, Jack."

Ino no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto y alargó la mano para coger otra de las tostadas.

- Lo sé. Apesta que tengamos que ocuparnos de esto sin tener antes unos días de relax pero te recuerdo que esto fue idea tuya. - Empecé a pasar las cartas de una en una entre mis manos y separé unas pocas. - Toma, estas son para ti, de tus padres y tu prima.

Las cogió al vuelo y las empezó a abrir sonriente.

- ¿Tú tienes alguna?

- Sí, una de Kushina y otra de Naruto. Debieron mandarlas cuando nosotras aun estábamos allí porque sino no hay manera de que llegaran en tan poco tiempo.

Vi que empezaba a leer sus cartas silenciosamente e hice lo mismo con las mías.

"Sakura-chan, mamá dice que ha encontrado una compañía de teléfonos con una oferta en la que puedes llamar gratis a teléfonos de Inglaterra y tener internet, pero tendrás que tener cuidado cuando llames a Ino porque la factura puede ser elevada. Consíguela, vale? Dijiste que intentarías llamar cada día un rato por la noche! Por cierto, si quieres que me encargue de algún chico pesado solo tienes que avisarme, ¡y recuerda enviarme dulces cuando puedas, 'ttebayo!"

- Uf, mi padre ya me está diciendo que no gaste mucho, ¿es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Es decir, nosotros tenemos dinero, ¿cuál es el problema? Que tenga cuidado con Sai, blablabla, y que no salga sola de noche y no descuide mis estudios. Profundo, es todo un amor - masculló sarcásticamente- creo que prefiero las cartas de mamá y Temari. ¿Qué dicen Naruto y tu madre?

- Aun no he leído la carta de mamá, pero Naruto nos manda recuerdos y dice que le enviemos regalos. - Reí, abriendo la segunda carta. - Deberías ir a ducharte mientras yo recojo todo esto.

- Sí, mamá. - Se mofó la rubia mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Quizá no le gustaba que le diese órdenes pero le gustaba aun menos recoger la mesa, así que si veía la oportunidad de escaquearse no la desaprovechaba.

Deslicé la hoja de papel de dentro del sobre y la abrí.

"¡Cielo, he encontrado una compañía de teléfonos para que puedas llamar a casa gratis, asegúrate de cogerla o te voy a atormentar en tus peores pesadillas! :p ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo? ¿Ya estás en casa?" - Rodé los ojos. Amaba a mi madre pero odiaba cuando hacía preguntas sin sentido. - "Llámanos enseguida que puedas. Te repito las normas una vez más aunque sepa que las sabes: no bebas, no salgas sola de noche y no descuides tu alimentación. ¡Y si conoces a algún chico asegúrate de conocer bien sus intenciones antes de hacer nada y háblame de él! Te quiero cariño. PD: ¡Si te añoras solo tienes que decirlo y moveré cielo y tierra para que tu padre te traiga de vuelta!"

Rodé los ojos de nuevo y sonreí. Realmente no entendía ni a tiras que estaba allí porque quería y no porque me sintiese obligada ni nada por el estilo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y puse un par de libretas y bolis en mi bolso junto a una agenda, mis llaves y el móvil. Después lo dejé todo en el salón, recogí y lavé los platos, y me puse a leer hasta que Ino llegó transformada de cabeza a pies en una Barbie.

- Eh... ¿recuerdas que vamos a clase, verdad?

La ojiazul sonrió y dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre si misma, mostrándome su atuendo. Jesús, incluso llevaba tacones.

- Claro. Pero que tú te vistas de manera discreta par no llamar la atención no significa que a mi me guste hacer lo mismo. Además, sé que Sai ama esta parte presumida de mí. - Me guiñó un ojo. Bueno, al menos era capaz de admitirlo, y me hizo reír.

Al llegar a la universidad Ino fue abordada por Sai al minuto, fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios y nos separamos, diciendo que nos veríamos en casa, ya que acabábamos a horas diferentes. Revisé mi horario, me tocaba... Química Aplicada II en el aula 204 seguida por Medicina Legal en la 207.

- ¡Sakura!

Levanté la vista al llegar a la clase y divisé a Kiba señalando un sitio vacío a su lado para que le acompañara.

- ¡Hola! - Saludé animada. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de verano?

Kiba era un chico sureño muy simpático que había conocido en mi primer día el primer año y desde entonces íbamos bastante pegados el uno del otro. Le había echado de menos durante el tiempo de receso.

- ¡Genial! ¡Conocí a una chica!

Moví las cejas suspicazmente y le miré expectante, aguantando una sonrisa.

- Y bien?

- ¡Es fantástica! Preciosa, rubia, con los ojos azules y alta.

Rodé los ojos.

- Por dios, sois todos iguales. Gracias Kiba, una descripción fantástica sobre su ser, denota lo profundamente enamorado que estás de ella. Creo que mis esperanzas sobre el cromosomas Y cada vez son más limitadas. - Contesté.

El castaño rió y me abrazó por los hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¡Vamos, Sakura! También es muy mona, graciosa... - Esos son adjetivos usados por todo el mundo. - ¡Bueno, la conozco desde hace muy poco, pero me gusta!

- Está bien.

Le devolví la sonrisa derrotada y me centré en el profesor Akasuna, que acababa de entrar por la puerta con una pila de hojas debajo de un brazo y se veía apresurado por empezar la clase. El par de horas siguientes transcurrieron horriblemente lentas, aunque mi bolígrafo prácticamente volaba sobre el papel a pesar de ser la abertura de las materias. Al terminar alcé los brazos y me estiré, decidida a ir por un café antes de dirigirme a la siguiente clase.

Mi suerte acabó allí, cuando descubrí que Sasuke se encontraba en a cola a puto de pedir, y me presioné contra la pared a mi espalda tratando de parecer invisible en el fondo. Empecé a desplazarme lentamente hacia la derecha y en ese momento se giró, viéndome al instante y dedicándome una sonrisa. Sentí un nudo en mi vientre bajo, y lo miré indiferente, para después dirigirme directamente a mi clase como si fuese lo que había planeado hacer desde el principio.

Tomé asiento en la parte de en medio nada más llegar y esperé a que los demás alumnos aparecieran mientras garabateaba nerviosa en mi cuaderno. Por qué tenía el poder de ponerme tan inquieta? Era algo habitual? Detuve mi trazo cuando una mano invadió mi campo de visión y dejó un café en la mesa, justo al lado de mi brazo. Levanté la vista y lo encontré allí, sonriente, prepotente y guapo.

- Te lo he traído solo con un sobre de azúcar. Clásico. ¿He acertado?

- Ah... S-sí. - Retiré mi pelo detrás de la oreja y seguí dibujando. - Gracias.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando se sentó a mi lado como si nada. ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse allí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en el último año. - Traté de sonar desinteresada.

- Ah... bueno, el año pasado me rompí unos cuantos huesos saltando en paracaídas, por lo que estuve algo indispuesto y ahora tengo que recuperar este crédito durante este semestre. - Explicó.

_Espera... ¿qué?_

- Te tiraste en paracaídas? - Pregunté incrédula.

- Ajá. Nunca lo has hecho? - Me miró curioso, como si la rara allí, fuese yo.

- Sí, digo, no, pero.. no es eso.. ¿te tiraste en paracaídas durante el período de exámenes? ¿Estás loco? - Carraspeé. - Perdón, no es asunto mío.

Volví mi vista hacia mi dibujo y traté de distraerme. No quería saber nada sobre él ni conocerlo en lo más mínimo.

- Sí, mi padre se enfadó bastante, pero hay que saber vivir, ¿no?

Suspiré. _Supongo._

- ¿Y cómo sabías que yo estaba en esta clase?

- Pura suerte. La verdad es que andas muy rápido así que te he perdido enseguida pero ya había pedido el café. Pensaba dárselo a cualquiera al llegar.

Asentí sin darle más importancia.

- ¿Qué haces mañana por la noche?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida y me atraganté con el café, ocasionando un ataque de tos fuerte que me hizo subir los colores, avergonzada.

- Nada. - Mascullé molesta.

- ¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta que hace Mikan?

- No.

- Está bien, te lo volveré a pedir mañana y si me dices que no se lo pediré a otra chica. - Anunció sonriente.

Esa expresión y la elección de sus palabras, que recalcaban que yo era substituible sin ninguna clase de tristeza, me molestaron a más no poder, y gruñí para clavar mis ojos furibundos en la libreta.

- No te molestes. No estoy disponible ni hoy, ni mañana, ni ningún día del año para ti. - Respondí de la manera más mordaz posible. Me hubiese sentido culpable de no saber que se lo merecía.

Sasuke no contestó, y alojó sus codos en la mesa el resto de la clase, mientras tomaba apuntes concentrado en el profesor Hidan. _Tsk, cretino._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día siguiente pasó ágilmente hasta la hora de la salida, donde el moreno me interceptó una vez más antes de que pudiese empezar mi camino a casa.

- ¡Espera, Bambi! - Me tomó de la muñeca cerca de la verja y me volteé a mirarlo sorprendida. Es que nunca tenía suficiente? Bueno, quizás necesitaba otra cosa. Y qué era eso de Bambi? - ¿Qué hay sobre lo de esta noche? ¿Te animas? -

Nop, no era otra cosa. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré sin poder creérmelo.

- Te dije que no, así que no insistas, por favor. - Repetí.

El pelinegro me miró con un evidente disgusto en la cara y estreché los ojos, haciéndole saber que no me daba ninguna pena.

- Y qué es eso de Bambi?

Sonrió descaradamente y alargó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla, gesto que me hizo saltar y tirarme hacia atrás. Se rió de lo que parecía un chiste privado y bufé. Bien, si no quería decírmelo era asunto suyo, siempre que no se le tornara una costumbre llamarme así.

- Oye... - Titubeé. - Podemos ser amigos si es lo que quieres.

Me soltó de la muñeca enseguida y se separó de mí, volviendo a la frialdad en cosa de segundos.

- No. No me interesa ser tu amigo.

Abrí la boca para protestar. Qué tan grosero podía llegar a ser? Mi mente no concebía que él y Sai fuesen primos.

- Escucha, pensé que lo había dejado claro, no quiero ser _sólo_ tu amigo. Podemos quedar de vez en cuando, sin reglas, lo cual prefiero; no ser nada; o estoy incluso dispuesto a intentar ser tu novio, aunque no puedo prometerte hacerlo bien. Pero no voy a ser tu amigo, tú decides Bambi.

Mis ojos prácticamente salían de sus cuencas de lo alucinada que estaba. ¿Era siempre tan directo?

- ¿Por qué? Pensaba que tú no tenías novias. - Dije con falsa animosidad.

Sasuke sonrió pícaramente.

- Exacto, no tenía, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no crees, Bambi?

Corté mi sonrisa en el acto y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Corta el rollo. No me interesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella noche volví a cenar pizza con Ino mientras veíamos "La muerte os sienta tan bien" y nos desternillábamos de risa. Al terminar mi teléfono sonó impaciente por una alarma que había programado. La desactivé y marqué un número de teléfono con rapidez.

- Diga? - Contestó una voz chillona.

- Hola Naruto!

- Sakura-chan! - Exclamó contento mi hermano al reconocerme.

- Cómo van las clases? - Pregunté suspicaz.

Naruto aun tenía quince años así que seguía en el instituto. Era inteligente pero bastante problemático, y siempre llegaba tarde y se metía en líos con los profesores.

- Bien! Apenas he empezado, hermanita, así que no estés tan sorprendida!

- Jeje, está bien. Estás cuidando de mamá?

- Claro! Aun está un poco enfadada por el hecho de que nuestro padre salga con una chica más joven, pero estamos bien.

Suspiré entendiéndolo y sonreí con pena.

- Bueno, me alegro, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme la primera, de acuerdo?

- Sabes que sí.

- Bien. Ahora tengo mucho sueño pero mañana te llamaré más rato, te parece bien?

- Sí! Descansa, Sakura-chan! - Se despidió.

- Cuídate, y dale un beso a mamá! Te quiero! - Me apresuré en decir antes de oírlo colgar. Definitivamente adoraba a Naruto y odiaba el estar tan lejos de él durante tanto tiempo, sin poder cuidar de él.


End file.
